Complete Summer Mayhem!
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: As a plan to get Vocaloids to be nicer towards each other, Master forces them to stay in a deserted island cut off from the rest of the world. Join your favorite computer programs as they have to deal with the worst thing imaginable: each other! WARNING: Contains epic randomness and angry as hell Vocaloids. ONESHOT collection; Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Introduction & Rules

_A.N./ Hello, beautiful people~ :3 So, I bring to you my first oneshot collection on Vocaloid mayhem! Why am I doing this, you ask? Because, mind you, I'm bored beyond hell here at home. SOOOOO~ This is basically an introduction towards the epic randomness that will follow. More details and stuff will be done at the bottom (mostly 'cause I haven't thought it through at this point…) Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: Never, ever in my miserable life will I ever own something as epic as Vocaloid! *o*_

* * *

It was a normal morning at the Vocaloid Man-

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO EFFING DIE, YOU HEAR ME!"

… As I was saying, it was a _normal_ morning at the Vocaloid Mansion. The sun had risen, birds were chirping, and Kaito was currently the 'victim' to one of the Kagamine's usual pranks.

But not today.

He had had enough of the blonde mirror images taking his ice cream away from him. So, as payback, he teamed up with Meiko (who had her sake taken away for reasons that would turn this into a rated M fic for gore). The two 'adults' were now chasing the Kagamines with all their anger. And insanity.

A crash was heard and a loud, sadistic voice that said, "_Give me my ice cream back, LEN…_"

Master sighed as he took another sip from his coffee. He had been trying to get the Vocaloids to get along with each other for a while now with extended meetings, camping, and even locking them all inside a room for a day (which ended up in pure disaster).

Miku, who had been standing by Master's side at the time, gave him a worried look, "Are you okay, Master? You seem a bit down…"

The older man patted her head and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Miku. I just wish the others could get along with each other…"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about the new arrivals instead of that?" Miku, who was completely fine with everyone's behavior, tried changing the subject.

He sighed and resumed to drinking his coffee, "That's why I'm worried about the other's behavior. They could influence the new arrivals…"

Miku let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not as if you could separate them from society so they could behave better."

I light bulb turned on in Master's brain and he put on a look that said 'Eureka!'. He put on a contented smile and returned to his coffee, "Of course not…"

* * *

Kaito groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see nothing but tropical paradise. He closed them again and snuggled into his scarf, "I'm still dreaming…"

It's when he felt a painful kick on his stomach that he realized he wasn't dreaming. He wrapped his arms on said area and groaned, "What the hell!"

Rin was standing next to him in all her mighty glory, "I know you're upset about the whole ice cream thing, but seriously, take us back home."

His eyes widened as he looked around to find every Vocaloid in existence pissed off. He clenched his hands into fists and let out a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The unfortunate blonde Vocaloid next to him covered up her ears. When he was done, she put her hands down on her hips, "Thanks to you, Kaito, everyone on the other side of the world received an early wake-up call."

Soft weeping could be heard coming from the blue-haired male. He clutched onto his scarf and cried out a whispered chant of "Ice cream… Ice cream… Ice cream…"

"Hey, guys," the two singers turned towards the tealette running up to them, "I found a note from Master!"

All other Vocaloids ran up to the famous diva and waited for her to read the note. She cleared her throat and begin reading:

Dear Vocaloids,

It has come to my attention that all of you seem to argue nonstop each and every day. So, as a way to get you to appreciate each other more, I trapped you all on this tropical island. You will be trapped here for the entire summer, or earlier. Depends on your progress, which will be calculated by hidden cameras on the island. I wish you all the best of luck!

- Master

"P.S.," Miku read the rest of the note, her skin turning pale. She immediately dropped the paper and ran as if her life was in danger.

The Vocaloids shared puzzled glances with each other before IA read the rest of the note. Everyone let out a loud "MIKUUUUUU!" before chasing after said Vocaloid.

_P.S. You can all thank Miku for the smart idea!_

* * *

_A.N./ Master is so evil… Hehehe… xD Now onto how this oneshot thing will go. I am taking requests, so if you want Rin and Len to bury Kaito in heaps of sand, just say so through a review or PM! I just have these couple of rules:_

_- I want you to state a certain plot and name the characters you will be using. (They must be Vocaloids!) Make it as ridiculously random as you can!_

_- I will take UTAUs, but only if they're dropping by to laugh at their miserable faces. (Or, I don't know, you choose…)_

_- OCs? That will be discussed later, since I don't have everything planned out._

_Now, if you want Miku to live, you shall type something up in that wonderful box below. Remember: I. Take. Requests. Any other questions? Type it in the box below or send me a private message. Have a wonderful day~_


	2. Reborn Miku?

_A.N./ Thank you all for the wonderful reviews~ ^^ I'm glad some of you seem to think I have a good sense of humor. I owe it all to watching a bunch of random things on T.V. … *salutes* xD Also, I'm super sorry for not updating for over, what, a month? Time really gets away from me... Well, I have no internet at my house, and I'm using my dad's hotspot right now, so I gotta make this one quick~ Let's see how fast I can type..._

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Vocaloid, people!_

* * *

If 'forgiveness' meant waking up the next day in a small raft meters away from shore, then yes, Miku was so totally forgiven.

Not.

How had it come to this, you ask? It's simple, really. After the totally pissed-off Vocaloids chased Miku for countless hours, they decided they had enough exercise and called it a night.

But the Kagamines were still pissed. And so was a certain ice-cream lover. If you put two and two together, you can totally guess what happened from there.

Back to the poor diva. Miku was now trying to use her hands as paddles to get back to shore, seeing as she didn't want to get soaked so early in the morning. When she was a couple feet away, she saw a shadow pass by. However, it had passed by so fast, Miku thought it was only her imagination and kept paddling towards the beach.

After a couple seconds, the shadow passed by again, but this time it didn't go away. It made a circle around her raft, and when she saw a fin pop up from under the water, she screamed. A scream so loud, somewhere in the world, a person had woken up and yelled "FIVE MORE MINUTES, DAMMIT!"

Of course, the scream caused the Vocaloids that were resting peacefully on the shore to cover their ears, some muttering colorful language at the scared teal-head. When someone shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FREAK!" something snapped in her. After being chased around by the rest, waking up out in the ocean AND being chased by a shark, Miku decided she had had enough. She took off her arm-warmers and thigh-high boots, throwing the arm-things in the water. She balled up a fist and shook it at the shark in the water, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! SCREW YOU, SHARK, I'M GETTING BACK WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" And with that, she let out a battle cry and jumped right inside the sparkling blue water.

Rin and Len, who where watching their prank play out from the shore, looked at each other with puzzled expressions, "Did she seriously just…!"

"Jump into the ocean to fight a shark with fists? Yes, yes she did…"

The rising sun behind her seemed to serve as an effect as Miku rose to the beach with a beat-up 'shark' in her hand. See those quotations around the word 'shark'? That's because the thing in Miku's hand was actually Kaito; his coat gone, pants ripped, and a fake fin strapped to his back. How did he get a fin in the first place? Let's just say Kaito knows how to get stuff when he wants it, and fast…

The Kagamine duo ran up to their apprentice (who was ever so carelessly dropped to the ground by Miku) and sat down by his side. Rin took his wrist and checked for any pulse. It was there, ever so faintly. She sighed as she turned towards her partner, "He'll make it!"

"I'm so cold…" Kaito let out a small whimper as he snuggled into his warm scarf.

Len gave him a determined glare, "Don't talk like that! You'll live…!"

Kaito winced as he turned towards the blonde that just spoke, "I think this is it… My dear ice-cream, is that you…?"

Rin let out a gasp as she saluted, "You were a good soldier, Kaito. Taking on such a dangerous role… I respect you now, man."

He smiled weakly and closed an eye, "Thanks Rinners~ That means a lot…" He coughed a bit until his open eye closed, his breathing turning into ragged breaths.

Len shook the poor boy on the verge of death, "Kaito, dude, wake up!"

When they received no response, they hugged each other and silently cried over their fallen apprentice. His bravery shall be remembered!

Gumi, who had been watching them for a while, let out an awkward cough, "You guys done?"

The blondes let go of each other immediately and started putting sand over the passed-out ice-cream lover. Len looked over at her and smirked, "Yep. Now we're gonna bury him alive!"

'_Even in a deserted island, some people just don't change…' _Gumi sighed, but shook her head afterwards, _'Although, we have been on here for only a day…'_

A sudden scream was heard coming from a certain red-head as she breathed in a couple times before speaking. "I just had the worst nightmare! I dreamt we were all trapped inside a deserted-" Once she took in her surroundings, she screamed yet again and started running around in circles.

The white-haired boy near her gave her a look of sympathy, "Miki, please calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?!" She turned around to stare at the boy, "HOW DO YOU EXPECT FOR ME TO CALM DOWN?! I'M TRAPPED HERE WITH _HER_…"

"I'm not exactly happy, either," Now a girl with cat ears(?) joined in, "and can you stop complaining about it?! You know you loved it!"

Miki glared at her and put her arms over her chest, "There is absolutely NOTHING to love about _THAT_… Back me up, Piko!"

Said boy only gave her a confused look, "What exactly are you talking about…?"

The cat-eared girl gave her an 'I'm so right~' smile, "You know you absolutely LOVED that Sebastian x Ciel doujin I showed you~"

"There is nothing to love about that!" She huffed and sat back down in the sand, "And I'll love Ciel x Elizabeth 'till the day I die! Stop trying to change my mind, SeeU!"

SeeU only gave her a glare, "Yaoi is the best thing in the world, take that back Miki!"

As the two otakus had their quarrel, Piko could only stare and silently ask what the hell it is they were talking about.

After a couple minutes, their argument was interrupted by a seriously pissed off Miku, "ALRIGHT, YOU LITTLE SHITS! NOW LISTEN UP AND LISTEN CLOSE, 'CAUSE I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE!" No one had the courage to disobey as they formed a circle around her. "WE'RE GOING TO EXPLORE A LITTLE TO SEE IF MASTER LEFT US ANYTHING. NOW, YOU LITTLE FUCKERS WILL COOPERATE AND DO AS I SAY, OTHERWISE…" Her eyes turned so dark, people were starting to think that Miku was actually dead and some sort of reincarnation was standing before them, "WELL, THIS _IS_ A DESERTED ISLAND. NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM…"

No one dared to say a word as they formed a straight line right behind Miku, declaring her the leader.

After being scared senseless by Miku (or Reborn!Miku; people still had theories!) and shouting a couple curses towards nature, our fellow Vocaloids have found two separate cabins. There was a gigantic tree in the middle, with a piece of paper stuck to it with a thumbtack. Miku stomped towards the piece of paper and read the note, loud enough so everyone around her, Japan and China could hear:

Dear Vocaloids,

I wasn't going to be heartless and have you sleep in the sand, so I built two cabins here. The one to the left of this tree is where the boys will be staying, the right is where the girls will be. Everything you need to survive is inside the cabins (clothes, food, water, etc.). Since I assume a couple of you will be dead in a couple days, I have teamed up with the UTAU organization and a couple people from there will keep an eye on you. There will be a new person that'll take care of you every week. Also, the building behind this tree is the cafeteria, which is where the UTAU that will care for you is. Please make her feel comfortable, and Kaito, don't harass the poor girl for ice-cream. I'm seriously begging you. I'll visit once every month to check on your progress. Any other information will be told by your UTAU. Make sure you all stay alive!

- Master

(P.S. Kaito, I'm totally serious, don't you even dare…!)

Kaito (whose awakening will be discussed later… Maybe…) glared at the note in Miku's hand and readied himself for a run, "Screw that! I haven't had a _lick_ of ice-cream for a day, and I'm dying!"

Ignoring all protests, Kaito ran towards the cafeteria and immediately tackled the girl that was in there. They were both on the ground; Kaito on top of her with his hands on either side of her head. He glared at her through his blue bangs and said in a terrifying voice, "_Give me my most precious, you little shit…!_"

The poor girl beneath him gave him a glare as she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Kaito fell towards the space next to her, holding onto his sensitive area as small tears formed in his eyes.

At that exact moment, everyone else rushed into the building. Everyone stayed silent, except for Meiko, who found it extremely hilarious, "That's what you get, you ice-cream licking bastard!"

While a couple nice Vocaloids (Ring, Piko, Yukari, Yuki, Ryuto, Lui and Oliver) asked him if he was okay, others (Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Mayu, Lily, you get the point) were bend over laughing and some (Kiyoteru, Sweet Ann, Big Al, Lola, I could go on) didn't really know what to do.

A loud whistle interrupted them and they all looked towards the culprit. They finally paid attention at the UTAU that was taking care of them. The girl was wearing a magenta shirt with the word 'UTAU' in front in purple letters. On her bottom half, she wore white shorts that were so short, it was practically a crime (and causing a certain purple-haired samurai to nose-bleed). The shorts had a magenta pattern on them, and she wore pink sport shoes on her feet. Her hair was the same color as her shirt, and up in two pigtails that resembled drills. She radiated an aura that demanded respect, and everyone wasn't really sure on what to think. She pointed towards the tables in the room and told everyone to sit down.

After everyone was sitting in a seat, she said, "The name's Kasane Teto, head of UTAU. I'll be your guardian for the following week, so deal with it. Today we're having strawberry pancakes for breakfast, no exceptions. And blue dude…"

Kaito's head snapped up when he heard the words 'blue dude' flow out of her mouth. He gave her an innocent smile and replied, "Yes?"

Teto glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest, "Master already warned me about you. Not only are you on my hate list, you're also not getting any ice-cream until you deserve it."

As Kaito started to sob, Teto looked at everyone else, "After breakfast you're all going to your cabins. My assistant UTAUs will help you get to know each other better and build trust, just as Master wants. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, not really caring about what it is she said with thoughts of food in their minds.

* * *

_A.N./ Well, we all love our Black Butler fan wars... xD_

_Miku lived, but I think some of you Miku fans hate me now for making her into such a jerk. XD Anyways, I worked out the UTAU thing, so this should get interesting…~ Who do you think the assistant UTAUs are? … I'm seriously asking you, I haven't really thought this through. ^^; I was thinking it should be Defoko and Sora, but that's just too… Predictable… I need for it to be an UTAU that isn't really that well known. Those UTAU fans out there, please help me out! X( So, please keep in mind I'm still taking requests~ And I love seeing all of your reviews! Never knew I had a sense of humor until I published it to the world. xp Review, onegai~ Otherwise, I won't turn Miku back to normal and send her to you. Yes, I know where you live. I also know what it is your doing. You need to go to the bathroom? … Fine… But make it quick! … Oh God, I'm too weird… No review replies today 'cuz of the reason stated above. Have a wonderful day, my lovely readers~ :D_

_(P.S. I. Accept. Requests.)_


	3. Possible Yandere? Oh God, No…

_Disclaimer: Me? Own Vocaloid? Please, YAMAHA beat me to it…_

**Possible Yandere? Oh God, No…**

* * *

After a healthy breakfast, the Vocaloids decided to go and check their new homes out. Everyone split up according to their genders and went their separate ways. Since it's always ladies first, let's join the girls, yeah?

The females all walked into the cabin and were happy with what they saw. The cabin had a tropical theme, which really suited their current situation. All the (labeled) beds were the appropriate size for their respective singing synthesizer. Each bed also resembled their owner's personality in some way while still keeping the tropical theme. For example, Rin's bed had yellow pillows and a couple tiger (her favorite animal) plushies here and there.

"I take it you all like the cabin?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the unfamiliar voice. By the door stood a seventeen-year-old girl with flowing light pink hair (much like IA's) and fiery red eyes. She had on a sweater that showed her shoulders with sleeves that reached down to her wrist. It had a piano print in the middle of the collar, and the ends of the sleeves had cuffs with a red stripe running around the top. She wore simple, short white shorts and black boots with a red bottom. A dress shirt collar was on her neck with a red dot near the bottom right. She gave them a slight smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "H-Hello. My name's Nana Kurone, and I'll be your c-caretaker for the next week…"

When she stopped talking, Miku let out a squeal, "You're so KAWAII~ You look a lot like IA, by the way, but SO much cuter~! KYA~~"

"Hey," IA stepped out and glared at the diva, "I heard that! And she's not cuter than me at all!"

While IA and Miku fight about whether Nana is cuter than IA or not, let's head on over towards the boys. Yuuma whistled when he saw the inside, "Nice. Looks like Master still has good taste in décor…"

The boys' cabin wasn't that much different from the girls'. It had a tropical theme to it, labeled beds, y'know, what I described, like, five paragraphs above.

"I'm glad you think so."

They all turned towards the voice's owner. By the door was a boy with dark brown hair and teal eyes. He had on a black shirt with teal designs and a tie of the same color and a jacket over it. Below that, he wore short black pants, dark grey stockings and black boots. He gave everyone a friendly smile, "My name's Ogawane Miyo. It's nice to meet you, Vocaloids!"

Everyone's eyes settled on the small voodoo doll he was holding. The only one brave enough to ask about it, though, was VY2, "Dude, what is that?"

His smile grew and he held out the doll, "It's my voodoo doll~"

The boys nodded, as if silently saying 'riiiiight…'. The silence didn't last long, because Kaito ran over towards Miyo and fist-pumped, "THERE'S A MINI-FRIDGE FILLED WITH ICE-CREAM NEAR MY BED, DUDE! I KNOW FOR SURE MASTER DIDN'T DO IT, SO IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!"

The UTAU nodded, "Teto told us a lot about all of you. I know everyone's names and likes. I thought you might like it if you had ice-cream near-"

He didn't even finish, thanks to the older male hugging the life out of him.

* * *

Once everyone was nice and settled, Teto barged into both cabins and barked out orders. Even though they were in tropical paradise, they still had songs to sing/work on. Which is exactly why they were in a recording studio right now.

And VY2 wanted to be anywhere but the recording room.

Why? For a reason. And that reason just happens to be named Nana Kurone. The red-eyed girl kept staring at VY2 as if he was eye candy (and to her, he definitely was). The pink-haired boy knew exactly what a 'yandere' was, so he asked a Vocaloid that had experience with one for help.

He asked Len Kagamine.

"Yo, Len," the blonde turned around, "can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"How can you tell when a possible-yandere is near you?"

Len's body tensed up and his eyes darkened, "So we're talking about _yanderes_…" Afterwards, he grabbed VY2's shirt collar (how it was possible when he was _so_ much taller than the blonde, he didn't know) and dragged him into a soundproof recording booth. He locked the door and looked at VY2 directly in the eyes, "_You're passing through dangerous territory, my friend._"

VY2 would never admit it, but he was starting to feel a bit, _a bit_, scared, "Is Tei _that_ bad?"

"_Is sneaking into your room late at night and trying to sneak up on you trying to shower bad?_"

"Point taken," he sighed "but I didn't come here to talk about Tei. It's the girls' caretaker, Nana…"

Len softened his look and asked, "The girl that sort-of looks like IA?"

Yuuma nodded, "Uh-huh. She's been staring at me with this look, and it's really starting to creep me out."

The blonde put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, you unfortunate soul. I'm afraid you have a possible yandere on your hands…" Len started to tear up a bit and then he said with a strained voice, "Best of luck to you, you poor boy."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Is death still an option?"

"If it was, I wouldn't even be here."

VY2 groaned, "But I don't want a yandere! I'm too young, Len, too young!"

Len glared, "You're twenty-something. Suck it up like a man."

"This coming from a shota…"

"_What was that?_"

"NOTHING!"

The two Vocaloids came out after that, and Yuuma was seriously starting to freak out. He tried avoiding Nana as if she had the plague, but the girl always found a way to find him.

* * *

When it was time for dinner, Teto had an announcement, "Everyone, listen up!"

Everyone looked up to see the UTAU standing on one of the tables, "After dinner, you are all to report outside for running exercise-"

"NO!"

Teto groaned, "What is it now, Shion?"

Said man glared at her, "I _WILL NOT_ EXERCISE!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" Tears began building up on the bottom of his eyes as he gave Teto the cutest kicked-puppy face he could muster, "It's so hard! You know how hard it is t-to put your right foot in front of y-you and run? It's too hward! I wuz never an athlete, so I don't think my wittle hweart can twake it…"

He continued on with his speech, stuttering and adding 'w's into words to make it cute. A few of the girls in there swooned, he looked so damn innocent and down-right ADORABLE~ But, Teto had a heart made of steel, so she didn't budge, "ENOUGH COMPLAINTS, SHION! YOU'RE GOING TO RUN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! And just for that, you're running _double_ the amount of laps everyone else is."

"But-"

"TRIPLE!"

Kaito frowned and sank back into his seat. Stupid UTAU…

* * *

As they were running, VY2 tried to ask Len more questions on yanderes, "How do you deal with one? Can you hide? Do they always find you? Do they follow you everywhere you go? Do they seriously kill you if mad enough?"

It. Was. Getting. On. Len's. Last. Nerve.

After what felt like the billionth question, Len snapped, "WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK NANA AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The Vocaloids that were running around the two stopped to stare, but it didn't last long since Teto blew the whistle while shouting "RUN, RUN YOU LITTLE SHITS".

Len took this as an opportunity to get as far away as possible from VY2, so he ran as fast as his fourteen-year-old legs could take him. Yuuma then found himself alone, thoughts of what the possible-yandere could do to him running through his mind. It was then that VY1 stopped her running and looked at the troubled man, "Is something wrong, Yuuma?"

He nodded, "I think Nana likes me, as in yandere-likes me. What should I do?"

Mizki put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She'll only be here for a week, Yuuma, it's best if you don't think about it too much until the week is over."

Yuuma nodded, glad that at least SOMEONE cared, "Thanks, Mizki."

She smiled and ran off ahead. However, unbeknownst to the two, Nana had been watching them from her place next to Teto. And to say she liked what she saw was dead wrong.

Dead. Wrong.

* * *

_A.N./ Sorry if this lacked in humor, I tried my best. I tried writing this to see if I could feel better, but, I haven't laughed at all. I smiled, but not laugh. You see, I feel absolutely exhausted. It's like my body hates me or something. You see, just yesterday, I got better from this weird sickness I had that caused me SO MUCH pain in my stomach area. I also didn't eat right (meaning that after breakfast, I was done for the day) and I felt like throwing up._

_It. Was. Horrible._

_Then today, I woke up with a sore throat. It hurts like hell whenever I cough or sneeze, and talking… Not happening. *sighs* This is going to be a long weekend… SO~ Review, yeah? They'll be my medicine! I'm sure to feel slightly better from just hearing from you. Have a good day~_

_Reminder: Requests._

_[Also, I know there aren't any requests in this chapter, but that was because I was trying to introduce Nana and Miyo (though, I introduced one more over the other). Ah, and if you're wondering, yes, Nana does look a bit like IA. Google it. (Or Wikia it, but Google it sounds cooler, right?) Requests will start next chapter~]_

* * *

∞**Review Replies∞**

**MizuneMinamiki:** _Nope~ I'm still (somewhat) here! Hmm, you're not the only one. All Alois wanted was a little love, nothing more! :'( I guess we're both unfaithful b!tches 'cause I support Rin with other people, too, yet, Len... He's Rinner's only. Period. Unless it's Yaoi. Yaoi's an exception..._

**Guest:** _Nana's on here, so, yep. And thanks for telling me about the UTAUloid Wiki. It's gonna help a lot! xD Meiko going girly, good one! Makes me laugh just thinking about it... xDD Full list... Every single Vocaloid ever created is in here! It's just that some haven't been mentioned yet..._

**Kegi Springfield:** _Kaito and Haku... I can see it already... Man, you guys come up with good ideas._

**Vector Zero:** _Thank you! :) Also, I'm guessing you want something with pancakes...? Pancake fight?_

**anime lover dt:** _MikuxLen... I'll try, but this is more of a 'Friendship' fic than anything else. I'm trying to take a break from Romance._

**Shota1935:** _It will be interesting... Yep, I'll see what I can do._

_Review~_


End file.
